Current vehicles, particularly electric lift trucks, have electric drive motors and solid state control devices for controlling movement of the vehicle. Circuit breakers are used to limit current flow to the motors and solid state devices and a switch is used to turn the vehicle on or off. Current can sometimes flow after the vehicle is turned off, which can cause damage to the vehicle and to the solid state control devices. It is desirable to have a control system which interrupts current flow to the motors and solid state devices when the vehicle is turned off. It is also desirable to have a system which prevents inadvertent starting of the vehicle.